Mianhae Hyung
by tika.choi
Summary: Yunho hanya berniat membantu dongsaeng-nya, Shim Changmin, tapi tanggapan Changmin sungguh diluar perkiraanya. Mianhae Hyung... gak bisa bikin summary, yang pasti ini story about HoMin


**Mianhae Hyung**

Pairing : HoMin (Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin)

Rate : T

Disclaimer: Yunho, Changmin dan semua cast adalah milik Tuhan dan keluarga mereka. Author cuma minjam nama

.

.

Hari ini TVXQ akan mengadakan konser, suasananya nampak sangat sibuk, semua kru bolak balik untuk mempersiapkan segalanya.

Ditengah kesibukan itu, seorang namja tampan dengan mata musangnya berjalan sambil tersenyum pada setiap orang yang ditemuinya, menuju _waiting room_ TVXQ.

Sesampainya di ruang TVXQ, mata musang-nya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan, dan penjelajahannya (?) berhenti ketika menemukan seorang namja manis yang tengah di rias, tangannya tampak sibuk dengan PSPnya, membuat periasnya agak kesusahan karna aktivitas tambahan namja tersebut. Jung Yunho-pemuda bermata musang itu tertawa kecil kemudian melangkah menghampiri si namja manis.

"Hentikan dulu game mu Changminnie, kau membuat Noona kesusahan meriasmu" ucap Yunho mengambil PSP Changmin dan mem-pause-kan nya

"Ckk...Hyung~ Noona saja tidak keberatan, Iya kan noona?" Changmin cemberut, bibirnya ter-pout sempurna

"Biarkan saja Yunho-ssi, tidak apa" Perias tidak tega melihat Changmin yg cemberut padahal sebenarnya dia memang agak kesusahan akibat aktivitas tambahan Changmin tersebut

"Tuhkan tidak apa, cepat kembalikan PSP ku hyung" Changmin menjulurkan tangannya, meminta PSPnya

"Tidak Changdol-ah, kau membuat pekerjaan noona jadi lambat" bukannya memberikan, Yunho malah mengantongi PSP Changmin

"Aishhh...Yunho kau menyebalkan! Aku benci padamu" teriak Changmin

"Nado saranghae baby" ucap yunho tertawa, kemudian beranjak menuju kursi riasnya. Dia juga harus dirias.

Para kru dan perias di ruangan itu hanya tersenyum dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah laku artis mereka, sudah terbiasa sepertinya.

~HoMin~

Konser berjalan lancar, walaupun lelah Yunho dan Changmin sangat senang bertemu dan menghibur penggemar mereka. Sekarang mereka berkumpul di backstage bersama para kru.

"Terimakasih atas kerjasama semuanya, konser ini berjalan lancar berkat kalian. Kamsahamnida" Yunho membungkuk dalam kemudian tersenyum pada semua kru

"Terimakasih semuanya" Changmin mengikuti leadernya membungkuk juga.

Yunho dan Changmin menjabat tangan semua kru bahkan perpelukan sebagai rasa terimakasih dan kebahagian mereka. Mereka bahkan mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan sebelum pulang ke kediaman masing-masing.

"Yunho ayo kita pulang" manager hyung memanggil Yunho yg masih berbincang dengan beberapa kru "Dongsaeng-mu sudah ketiduran" lanjut manager hyung sambil melirik Changmin yg tertidur di sofa.

"Okay hyung, tunggu sebentar" setelah berpamitan pada beberapa kru yang menjadi teman mengobrolnya, Yunho menghampiri manager hyung yg sudah berdiri di dekat sofa tempat Changmin tertidur

"Ayo hyung, kita pulang" ucap Yunho yang sudah berada di samping manager hyung

"Okay, aku akan membangunkan Changmin dulu" manager hyung sudah akan membangunkan Changmin tapi Yunho menghentikannya

"Tidak usah hyung, biar aku gendong saja. Sepertinya Changmin sangat kelelahan. Sebenarnya dari tadi dia sudah minta pulang tapi aku melarangnya, tidak mungkinkan kita meninggalkan acara yg dibuat para kru begitu saja?" Yunho berucap panjang lebar sambil mendekati Changmin lalu menggendongnya bridal style

"Tapi kau juga sudah lelah Yun, kau yakin tidak apa?" manager hyung khawatir, bagaimanapun Changmin itu tidak ringan walau dia kurus.

"Tidak apa hyung, aku masih kuat" Yunho mulai berjalan menuju parkiran, menghiraukan kekhawatiran manager hyung.

Manager hyung menyerah, percuma melarang Yunho jika dia sudah bersikeras begitu. Manajer hyung pun mengikuti berjalan dibelakang mereka.

Manager hyung segera membukakan pintu belakang ketika mereka telah sampai di mobil, lalu Yunho menaruh Changmin dikursi belakang hati-hati, takut membangunkan dongsaengnya.

Kemudian dia pun masuk dan duduk disamping Changmin, sedangkan manager hyung didepan bersama supir.

"Sekarang bagaimana Yun? Changmin diantar ke apartemennya atau di apartemenmu saja?" manager hyung bertanya ketika mobil sudah melaju

"Ke apartemenku saja hyung, kasihan Changmin kalau harus dibangunkan lagipula besok jadwal kami hanya sore kan?" Yunho mengelus kepala Changmin kemudian disenderkan kebahunya.

"Iyaa, besok jadwal kalian hanya sore" Manager hyung meng-iyakan "Tapi aku tidak tanggung jawab jika Changmin marah ya Yun" ucap manager hyung sambil membayangkan bagaimana Changmin saat marah.

Changmin itu jika sudah marah sangat merepotkan, semua orang akan kena imbas diacuhkan olehnya. Walaupun di depan layar dia akan tetap bersikap profesional, tapi tetap saja itu menyusahkan, biasanya hanya Yunho yang bisa mengembalikan moodnya. Coba bayangkan jika Changmin marahnya karna Yunho, semua orang harus bersabar menghadapi Changmin sampai Yunho berhasil membujuknya.

'Tenang saja hyung, aku bisa mengatasinya" jawab Yunho mantap, dia yakin masih bisa mengendalikan dongsaengnya ini.

Mobil berhenti, mereka telah sampai di apartement Yunho. Yunho turun dari mobil pertama kali, manager hyung mengikuti. Kemudian Yunho dengan hati-hati mengangkat Changmin dari mobil dan menggendongnya bridal style (lagi). Manager Hyung membantu menutup pintu mobil.

"Terimakasih hyung"

"Sama-sama Yun-ah, kau yakin sanggup menggendong Changmin sampai atas? Apartement mu di lantai 10, ingat?"

"Yakin hyung, kan ada lift. Jangan khawatir hyung" ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum lebar

"Baiklah, aku pulang ya? Besok aku tidak mau mendengar kalian bertengkar okay?" manager hyung masih saja khawatir "dan besok kalian aku jemput disini" lanjut manager hyung mengingatkan jadwal mereka kemudian masuk mobil

"Okay hyung" ucap Yunho mantap dan tersenyum lebar

"Sudah masuk sana, makin lama disini kau hanya akan semakin keberatan membawa Changmin. Aishh...anak ini benar-benar! kalau sudah tidur seperti orang mati saja" ucap manager hyung gemas melihat tingkah Changmin

"Kkkkk~ tidak apa hyung, aku kuat kok! Bye hyung"

"Bye Yunho-yah"

Yunho mulai melangkah memasuki gedung apartementnya. Sedikit menyeseli keputusannya memilih apartemen di lantai 10.

Dengan sedikit kesusahan akhirnya mereka sampai didalam apartement. Yunho segera menuju kamarnya dan meletakkan Changmin diranjang king sizenya, bukannya tidak ada kamar lain tapi Yunho ingin tidur bersama dongsaengnya, sudah lama mereka tidak tidur bersama.

Yunho membuka sepatu Changmin kemudian mencium dahinya "jalja changminnie"

Yunho tidak langsung menyusul Changmin ke alam mimpi, dia memutuskan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu. Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti piyama barulah yunho tidur disamping Changmin dan memeluknya.

~HoMin~

Cahaya matahari yg masuk disela-sela kain gorden, mengusik tidur seorang namja manis. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya mengumpulkan nyawa. Lalu mata bambinya mengitari sudut ruangan, ini memang bukan kamarnya tapi ruangan ini juga tidak asing baginya. Kamar Yunho hyung.

Disaat ingin beranjak dari ranjang sesuatu menghalangi pergerakannya, ada sebuah tangan melingkar di perutnya. Setelah menoleh kesamping Changmin pun mengerang kesal dan melepas tangan hyungnya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menyeruak dipikirannya, membuat kemarahan menghampiri sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Hyung bangun" Changmin menggoyang-goyangkan badan Yunho membangunkan sang beruang. Changmin sudah duduk diatas kasur.

"Enghhh" hanya erangan yang keluar dari mulut Yunho, matanya masih terpejam.

"Aishhh...Yunho bangun! Kenapa aku bisa ada disini?" Changmin makin gencar menggoyang badan Yunho, bahkan mulai kasar.

"Oke baby, aku bangun" Yunho membuka matanya dan duduk diranjang mengikuti Changmin, tp sepertinya nyawanya belum sepenuhnya kembali

"Kenapa aku disini hyung? Pasti kau yg punya ide begini kan? Sudah berapa kali aku bilang padamu tanya dulu sebelum membawaku, apakah sangat sulit bagimu untuk bertanya huh?" Emosi Changmin mulai meledak, dia sudah berkali-kali bilang pada Yunho, apapun yang bersangkutan dengannya tanyakan dulu padanya, jangan ambil keputusan sendiri.

Yunho kaget, langsung sadar sepenuhnya setelah mendengar ucapan Changmin "Mianhae Changmin-ah, aku tidak bermaksud begitu, semalam setelah konser kau-" Yunho belum selesai menjelaskan tp Changmin sudah memotong ucapannya

"Apa? Kau mau bilang aku ketiduran setelah konser? Itu salahmu, kau yg melarangku pulang duluan dan aku menurutimu. Tapi apa? Kau malah seenaknya membawaku kesini, kau benar-benar tidak menghargaiku Jung" emosi Changmin makin tersulut, dia bahkan sudah berdiri ditepi ranjang dan menatap Yunho nyalang.

"Changminnie dengarkan aku, aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu-" Yunho mencoba menjelaskan tp lagi-lagi ucapannya dipotong

"Kebaikanku kau bilang? Tau apa kau tentang kebaikanku? Jangan bertingkah seperti kau peduli padaku. Kau merusak rencanaku, kau tau?" Changmin makin menatap Yunho marah

Seharusnya selesai konser kemarin, Changmin ingin ke dorm Super Junior menemui Kyuhyun untuk mengambil game pesanannya (Changmin memesan game pada Kyuhyun ketika SuJu konser di Jepang) karna pagi ini super junior akan berangkat ke Cina melanjutkan "World Tour Concert" mereka, dan pasti lama balik ke korea lagi. Padahal lusa Changmin free dan ingin bersantai dengan bermain game. Bukannya Changmin tidak mau mengambil dari kemarin-kemarin, tapi dia sangat sibuk. Sebenarnya kemarin juga sibuk tapi dia memaksakan karna itu kesempatan terakhir. Dan Yunho mengacaukannya.

"Aigoo...mianhae Changminnie, jeongmal mianhae, aku lupa! Apa kyuhyun dan hyungdeulnya sudah berangkat? Kau sudah menghubunginya baby?" Yunho panik, dia mencari-cari ponselnya. Ya! Yunho tau rencana Changmin, tp dia benar-benar lupa.

"Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa? Tentu saja mereka sudah berangkat. Kau selalu saja mengacaukan hidupku, **I Hate You Jung Yunho**!" Changmin berteriak kesal, dia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Yunho akhirnya menemukan ponselnya, ternyata sudah jam 10, super junior sudah berangkat dari 2 jam yang lalu. Dia sungguh menyesal "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu Changmin-ah, aku benar-benar lupa. Maafkan aku ne?"

"Arghh...kau pikir maaf bisa menyelesaikan segalanya? Selalu saja begini! Apakah karna kau leader jadi kau bisa berhak sepenuhnya atas diriku? Kau tau, aku menyesal bertahan disisimu, lebih baik aku keluar saja bersama JYJ hyung. Pantas saja mereka keluar, siapa yang akan betah bersamamu?" Changmin sangat marah, sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ucapannya lagi.

"..." Yunho hanya terdiam, shock mendengar perkataan Changmin, badannya membeku, dia masih sensitif jika membahas topik itu.

"Kau itu bukan siapa-siapaku Jung! Jangan campuri urusanku lagi, kau tidak berhak apapun atas diriku, mengapa kau suka sekali memutuskan sesuatu yang berhubungan denganku tanpa bertanya? Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri!" setelah mengucapkan itu Changmin keluar dari kamar Yunho dan membanting pintu kamarnya

Badan Yunho makin membeku mendengar lanjutan ucapan Changmin yang semakin menyakiti hatinya, tapi tak lama langsung tersentak akibat suara bantingan Changmin lalu bergegas mengikuti Changmin keluar kamar, Yunho menemukan Changmin duduk di dekat pintu memakai sepatunya.

"Baby...maafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku benar-benar menyesal. Bagaimana caranya agar kau mau memaafkanku baby?" Yunho memohon, dia mencoba melupakan sakit hatinya, mungkin Changmin berkata begitu karna terlalu marah pikirnya.

"Stop baby-ing me! Kau menyukaiku huh? Makanya selalu panggil aku begitu? Kau menjijikan, kau tau? Dengar ya Yunho, kau itu bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, hanya REKAN KERJA! Jadi bersikaplah seperti rekan kerja dan berhenti mengurusiku, aku tidak butuh!" setelah mengucapkan kalimat panjang berduri itu, Changmin keluar dari apartement Yunho, tidak peduli jika dia belum cuci muka dan gosok gigi.

Changmin benar-benar muak dengan kelakuan Yunho, bukan sekali-dua kali kejadian seperti ini terjadi, sudah terlalu sering dan kali ini emosi Changmin tidak dapat terbendung lagi.

Sedangkan Yunho, dia mematung didepan pintu, otaknya masih memproses ucapan Changmin, dia masih shock. Setelah berhasil mencerna semua ucapan Changmin, dia hanya bisa tersenyum perih

"Iyaa...aku memang menyukaimu Changminnie, ani...aku mencintaimu. Aku tau aku memang menjijikkan, aku tau rasa ini salah. Maafkan aku yg selalu mengganggumu, maafkan aku yang selalu mengacaukan hidupmu Changmin-ah. Tp aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan tinggalkan aku juga baby" Yunho berbicara sendiri, air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Sungguh hatinya sangat sakit, ini lebih menyakitkan daripada ditinggal 3 orang itu.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu baby, aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi, tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu lagi. Kau benar! aku memang tidak punya hak apa-apa atas dirimu, aku hanya rekan kerjamu, salahkan aku yang telah lancang mencintaimu. Tapi tenang saja, mulai detik ini aku akan bersikap seperti rekan kerjamu, aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu baby. Aku harap setelah ini kau bahagia Shim Changmin" Yunho dengan berurai air mata bertekad untuk mengabulkan keinginan Changmin walaupun itu artinya dia akan mematikan hatinya sendiri.

Pagi itu dilalui Jung Yunho dengan berkurung di kamarnya, bergelung dibawah selimut. Dia memang tidak menangis lagi tapi sedang menenangkan hatinya, nanti sore Yunho harus sudah bisa memulai peran rekan kerjanya, nanti sore mereka ada jadwal, dia harus bisa demi Changmin, supaya Changmin tidak meninggalkannya juga. Lebih baik begini daripada Changmin meninggalkannya. Jung Yunho fighting!

~HoMin~

Sore itu manager hyung menjemput Yunho dan Changmin di apartement Yunho, dia kaget saat Yunho bilang Changmin sudah kembali ke apartementnya karna Changmin ada keperluan, padahal tadi malam jelas-jelas Yunho setuju dijemput disini, leader TVXQ itu juga tidak menghubunginya, dia jadi mulai curiga ada yang tidak beres disini.

Salahkan Yunho yg terlalu sedih sehingga lupa menghubungi manager hyung. Mengingat jadwal, mereka pun bergegas menuju apartemen Changmin, untung saja tidak terlalu jauh jadi mereka tidak akan terlambat.

Didalam mobil Yunho nampak berbeda, dia seperti kehilangan semangatnya walaupun senyumnya masih tetap ada, dan manager hyung menyadari itu. Bagaimana mungkin tidak sadar, dia sudah mengurus Yunho dan Changmin bertahun-tahun. Mereka sudah seperti 'anak'nya sendiri.

"Kau yakin tidak terjadi sesuatu Yun-ah?" manager hyung mencoba bertanya, hatinya tidak tenang.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa hyung, memang ada apa?" Yunho tersenyum tapi ada yg berbeda dari senyumnya, seperti dipaksakan.

"Tidak ada, hanya kau nampak berbeda" mendengar pernyataan maneger hyung, Yunho terkejut, apakah masih sejelas itu? Padahal dia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin menutupi kesedihannya.

"Berbeda? Berbeda bagaimana hyung? Apa aku terlihat seperti David Beckham sekarang?" Yunho tertawa sambil memegang wajahnya sendiri. Dia bertingkah seperti itu untuk menutupi keterkejutanya dan supaya manager hyung tidak curiga lagi.

"Sudahlah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja" manager hyung memutuskan untuk melupakannya saja, sepertinya memang dia yg terlalu khawatir pikirnya.

Mereka sampai di apartemen Changmin, manager hyung langsung menjemput Changmin kedalam, biasanya Yunho juga ikut tapi kali ini tidak, dia bilang kakinya agak sakit. Manager hyung percaya saja, dia berpikir mungkin kaki Yunho sakit akibat konser kemarin yg menampilkan banyak dance powerfull.

10 menit kemudian Changmin dan manager hyung muncul dan memasuki mobil.

"Hmmm...hyung, bolehkah aku duduk didepan? Aku sedikit mual, takutnya nanti aku mabuk jika masih dibelakang" ucap Yunho ragu, takut manager hyung curiga. Dia hanya belum sanggup berdekatan dengan Changmin.

"Tentu saja" manager hyung pindah kebelakang disamping Changmin dan Yunho pun pindah ke depan

"Kau sakit Yun-ah? Sebaiknya nanti kita cek ke rumah sakit ya?" manager hyung berkata khawatir. Changmin pun sebenarnya juga khawatir tp dia ingat dia masih marah.

"Tidak usah hyung, mungkin aku sedikit kelelahan saja" yunho memutar tubuhnya kebelakang "Kalau hyung tidak percaya, cek saja sendiri" Yunho menyodorkan (?) kepalanya untuk diperiksa

Sebuah tangan pun menyentuh dahi Yunho, Yunho terkejut karna tau betul tangan lembut ini milik siapa, badannya menegang seketika. Itu tangan Changmin.

"Badan Yunho hyung tidak panas, mungkin benar dia hanya kelelahan hyung" Changmin tidak sanggup mengacuhkan hyung pabonya itu lagi apalagi sudah menyangkut sakit-sakit begini.

"Benarkah?" menager hyung menyentuh dahi Yunho juga "Syukurlah, kau membuatku khawatir saja Yunho" ucap manager hyung lega.

Yunho tersadar, dia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya kedepan lagi "Benarkan yg aku bilang, jadi tidak usah khawatir hyung" ucap Yunho sambil mencoba menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

Changmin menatap Yunho heran, dia merasa Yunho mengacuhkannya.

'Apa-apaan Yunho itu? Seharusnya aku yg marah disini'

Changmin POV

Kami baru saja sampai dilokasi pemotretan, yup! sore ini kami ada pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah. Semua tampak sibuk menyiapkan segalanya, aku pun tengah bersiap-siap.

Semuanya berjalan lancar, kami tidak kesusahan melakukan pose-pose yang disuruh kru, aku dan Yunho hyung memang terlahir jadi model, lihat saja tinggi kami ini kkkk~ dan soal chemistry jangan ditanya, chemistry kami sangat kuat. Jadi kesimpulannya pekerjaan kali ini sukses tanpa kendala yg berarti.

Saat ini aku sedang membersihkan riasan ku setelah berganti baju terlebih dahulu, ya! Pekerjaanku sudah selesai. Tiba-tiba perhatianku tertuju pada sosok yang sedang berjalan sambil membungkuk dan tersenyum pada setiap orang yg dilaluinya, sepertinya sesi fotonya juga sudah selesai. Yunho hyung tampaknya mau ke ruang ganti.

Ahh...mengenai orang itu, dia sangat aneh hari ini. Memang dia tidak mendiamkanku tapi dia jadi kaku begitu, dia hanya berbicara hal yg penting sambil terus tersenyum, tidak ada candaan, tidak ada godaan bahkan tingkah konyolnya juga tidak terlihat. Apa dia benar-benar sakit? Seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Hai Changmin" Yunho hyung duduk di kursi disampingku. Lihatkan dia aneh, hanya menyapa sambil tersenyum begitu.

"Kau sudah selesai hyung?" aku bertanya untuk mencairkan suasana, persetan dengan kemarahanku, aku sudah lupa.

"Sudah" Yunho hyung tersenyum lagi, Hee...apa-apan itu? Dia bahkan tidak menanyaiku balik. Memang ini sesi wawancara apa? Lebih baik aku melanjutkan membersihkan riasanku saja.

Yunho hyung juga mulai membersihkan riasannya dibantu cordy noona. Lihat! dia bahkan lebih akrab dengan cordy noona dibanding aku.

Setelah kami selesai membersihkan riasan, manager hyung memanggil kami untuk pulang

"Ayo Changmin kita pulang, Manager hyung menunggu kita" dia tersenyum lagi. Gezz...aku muak melihat senyumnya, itu bukan senyum Yunho hyung-ku.

"Hey hyung, kau kenapa? Kau sangat aneh" aku menahan tangannya yg ingin beranjak menuju manager hyung. Aku harus bertanya padanya, aku tidak tahan lagi. *Dasar Changmin, gak ingat salahnya dia apa? -_-

"Aku baik-baik saja Changmin, memang aku aneh kenapa?" Yunho hyung melepaskan tanganku. Positif dia aneh, Biasanya jika aku menahan tangannya begini, Yunho hyung akan balik menggenggam tanganku.

"Kau aneh hari ini, jadi kaku begitu"

"Tidak, Itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita pulang, manager hyung sudah menunggu" Yunho hyung tersenyum (lagi) kemudian berjalan meninggalkanku.

Apa kau tau? Yunho hyung tidak pernah berjalan duluan meninggalkan ku begini. Dia selalu menungguku dan berjalan bersama. Arghhh...dia itu kenapa sih?

End of Changmin POV

Sekarang mereka berada didalam mobil menuju kediaman masing-masing. Kali ini Yunho duduk dibelakang bersama Changmin. Sepertinya dia tidak mau membuat manager hyung curiga jika terus-terusan duduk didepan. Suasana di mobil sangat sepi, jika biasanya mobil dipenuhi teriakan Changmin yg kesal digoda Yunho terus menerus, sekarang dua orang itu hanya diam menatap keluar melalui jendela mobil.

"Kalian mau langsung pulang atau bagaimana?" tanya manager hyung memecah keheningan didalam mobil

"Langsung pulang saja hyung, aku sudah lelah lagipula ini sudah malam hyung" jawab Changmin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari jendela mobil

"Bagaimana denganmu Yun?" manager hyung bertanya lagi, karna Yunho tidak menjawabnya.

"..."

"Yuhno, kau mendengarkan aku?" manager hyung memutar badannya melihat Yunho, Changmin pun menoleh pada Yunho. Tapi yang menjadi objek pandangan masih belum sadar, dia masih asik melihat keluar melalui jendela mobil.

"Hyung" Changmin menepuk bahu Yunho, membuat si empunya bahu kaget

"N-ne?" Yunho kaget dan menoleh pada Changmin, Changmin tidak menjawab hanya menunjuk manager hyung menggunakan dagunya

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku Yun-ah?" manager hyung bertanya lagi

"Huh...dengar apa hyung?" Yunho kini menoleh pada manager hyung, keningnya menyerngit bingung.

"Aigoo...kau daritadi ngapain Yun? Aku bertanya kau mau langsung pulang atau bagaimana?" manager hyung bertanya sambil memutar badannya kedepan lagi.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tidak mendengarmu. Aku langsung pulang saja hyung"

"Baiklah, aku pikir kau mau keluar mengingat besok kau free"

"Tidak hyung, aku mau istirahat saja. Kalau nanti aku berubah pikiran, aku bisa keluar pakai mobil sendiri"

"Huh...baiklah. Tapi ingat, Jika kau berkendara sendiri harus hati-hati dan jangan sampai terlihat oleh fansmu, arraso?"

"Arraso hyung, tenang saja"

"Ehmmm...hyung, apa besok aku tidak bisa diliburkan saja? Mengapa Yunho hyung besok libur dan aku tidak?" Changmin memberondoli manager hyung dengan pertanyaannya

"Jangan mengeluh Changminnie, besok jadwalmu penuh, jadi tidak bisa libur, lagipula lusa kau juga libur, jadi terima saja ne?" manager hyung menoleh kepada Changmin kemudian mengusap kepalanya singkat

"Aishhh...kenapa liburnya harus beda begini sih, aku cuma sehari, Yunho hyung dua hari, tidak adil!" Changmin merenggut kesal, tanpa sadar mem-puotkan bibirnya. Dia terlihat menggemaskan, setidaknya begitulah menurut Yunho (menurut author juga! Reader: gak ada yg nanya *author dibakar*)

Manager hyung hanya terkekeh mendengar gerutuan Changmin, sudah biasa jika maknae TVXQ itu bertingkah begitu.

~HoMin~

Pagi ini Leader kita yang tampan tengah sarapan, tapi tangannya juga sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Dan tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi.

 ** _Manager hyung calling..._**

"Yeoboseyo hyung-ah"

 _"Yeoboseyo Yunho-yah, apakah hari ini kau ada acara?"_

"Tidak ada hyung, hanya saja nanti aku mau ke dorm Super Junior. Ada apa hyung?"

 _"Hee...ngapain kau kesana? Bukannya Super Junior tidak sedang di korea, mereka sedang Tour Konser Dunia kan?"_

"Iyaa hyung, aku tahu. Ada barang yang ingin aku ambil di dorm mereka, makanya aku kesana"

 _"Tapi bagaimana bisa kau kesana jika semua member tidak ada di dorm?"_

"Mereka memberitahuku password dorm mereka hyung. Ada barang yang benar-benar harus aku ambil makanya mereka mau memberitahuku"

 _"Ohh gitu, memangnya barang apa itu Yunho-yah? Sepertinya penting sekali"_

"Ada lah hyung, susah menjelaskannya. Ohh iyaa...ada apa hyung menelponku?"

 _"Ohh itu, ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu. Masalah proyek-mu yang kemarin. Bisakah setelah dari dorm Super Junior, kau kesini?"_

"Baiklah hyung, nanti aku kesana"

 _"Maaf jadi menggangu waktu liburmu Yun-ah, aku benar-benar harus membicarakannya sekarang denganmu"_

"Tak apa hyung, aku mengerti. Lagipula aku tidak sibuk"

 _"Baiklah, nanti jika kau ingin kesini hubungi aku dulu, arraso?"_

"Ne, arraso hyung-ah"

Setelah mematikan sambungan telpon dengan manager hyung, Yunho segera menghabiskan sarapannya, hari ini dia akan sangat sibuk.

"Huh...namanya saja yang libur, tapi masih saja tetap sibuk" Yunho bermonolog sembari menghabiskan sarapannya

~HoMin~

Yunho sudah berada di dorm Super Junior, dia tampak sedang mencar-cari sesuatu. Dia terlihat mondar mandir mengelilingi dorm tersebut.

"Sebenarnya anak itu meletakkannya dimana sih? aku sudah mencari disemua tempat yang dia sebutkan" Yunho berkata sebal kemudian mengambil ponsel disakunya dan mengetik pesan kepada seseorang.

 _To: Choi Siwon_

 _Hei bro, apakah kalian sedang sibuk? Bisa aku menelpon mu sekarang? Aku ada perlu dengan maknae mu._

Setelah mengirimkan pesan tersebut, Yunho mencoba untuk mencari barang itu lagi, kali saja tadi dia kurang teliti mencarinya. Yunho tampak mondar mandir lagi di dorm tersebut.

30 menit kemudian ponselnya berbunyi, dia merogoh sakunya. Ternyata Siwon yang menelponnya, langsung saja Yunho mengangkatnya.

"Hei orang kaya, aku bilang kan aku yang akan menelponmu"

 _"Apa-apaan kau itu hyung? Bahkan kau tidak mengucapkan salam terlebih dahulu"_

"Ya ya ya...yeoboseyo Siwonnie" Yunho berkata dengan suara yang dilembut-lembutkan bahkan dia memutar bola matanya

 _"Yeoboseyo Yunnie hyung~"_ jawab Siwon tak kalah lembut dan manis

"Aigoo manisnya, mau berkencan denganku manis?" ucapan manis Yunho sangat kontras dengan nada suaranya yang datar

 _"Jangan mulai hyung, dan jangan panggil aku manis, aku ini TAMPAN. Yoong akan marah jika dia tahu kau menggoda kekasih tampannya ini"_

"Ckk...Yoona tidak akan marah padaku. Sudahlah...mana maknae mu? aku mau bicara"

 _"Kenapa tidak telpon dia langsung saja hyung, kenapa harus hubungi aku? Jangan bilang kau mulai jatuh hati padaku? Kau mau my baby-deer membunuhmu huh?"_

"Aishhh...dasar kuda pabo! Aku tidak punya kontak Kyuhyun makanya menghubungimu. Dan aku tidak tertarik pada kuda bodoh sepertimu. Aku heran kenapa Yoona mau punya kekasih namja pabo sepertimu"

 _"Aishhh...kau menyebalkan hyung. Aku tidak pabo! Kau itu yang beruang pabo"_

"Sudahlah...cepat panggilkan Kyuhyun!"

 _"Ckk...tunggu sebentar!"_

'Babykyu ada beruang pabo yang ingin berbicara denganmu'

Jangan salah paham dulu, Siwon tidak selingkuh kok! dia memang memanggil dongsaengnya yang evil itu babykyu. Memang panggilannya salah?

'Yunho hyung?'

Siwon hanya mengangguk mengiyakan lalu memberikan ponselnya pada Kyuhyun.

 _"Yeoboseyo Yunho hyung"_

"Hai Kyu, maaf mengganggumu tapi aku tidak menemukannya, sebenarnya kau menaruhnya dimana?"

 _"Sudah dicari ditempat yang aku bilang tadi hyung?"_

"Sudah Kyu, tapi tidak ketemu"

 _"Dimana ya? Aku yakin menaruhnya disitu hyung, kecuali ada yang memindahkan"_ Kyuhyun mencoba mengingat-ingat _"OMO! Aku ingat, sepertinya Minnie hyung memindahkannya, sebentar aku tanya dulu ya hyung"_

"Ne" Yunho menunggu lagi, terdengar Kyuhyun tengah berbicara dengan Sungmin.

 _"Mianhae hyung, ternyata ada dikolong tempat tidurku. Minnie hyung mengira itu barang sudah tidak terpakai makanya diletakkan disitu"_

"Gak apa Kyu, sebentar aku cek dulu" Yunho pun bergegas ke kamar Kyuhyun dan mengecek kolong tempat tidurnya, ternyata memang ada disana.

"Benar Kyu, ternyata ada disitu. Terimakasih Kyu, maaf merepotkanmu"

 _"Sama-sama hyung, tidak merepotkan kok"_

"Baiklah- Ohh iya...tolong kirimkan nomor ponselmu padaku ya? Aku malas berurusan dengan kuda pabo itu lagi"

 _"kkkkk~ okay hyung, setelah ini langsung aku kirimkan"_

"Okay Kyunnie, sampaikan salamku untuk semua hyungdeul mu. bye!" dengan itu Yunho menutup sambungan telponnya.

Yunho mengambil kardus di kolong tempat tidur Kyuhyun, diatas kardus itu ada tulisan berwarna merah "To: Caramel Macchiato" begitulah isi tulisannya dan jangan lupakan tanda hati menghiasi tulisan tersebut.

"Ckk...inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak mau kontak Kyuhyun, dia selalu membuatku cemburu. Aishhh...padahal Kyu tidak salah apa-apa" Yunho kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri

Yunho segera keluar dari dorm super junior setelah memastikan semuanya rapi seperti semula. Dia berjalan menuju basement sambil mendekap kardus itu.

Saat ingin menyalakan mobil, Yunho teringat janji dengan manager hyung, dia mengambil ponselnya menghubungi manager hyung.

Setelah menghubungi manager hyung, Yunho langsung tancap gas menuju restoran jepang. Yap! Mereka memutuskan untuk membicarakan proyek sambil lunch mengingat sudah jam 1 siang.

"Maaf aku lama hyung, traffic jam. Sudah lama menunggu?" Yunho menghampiri manager hyung yang sepertinya sudah menunggu daritadi, tampak dari gelas yg hampir kosong dimeja.

"Tidak lama, hanya setengah jam" ucap manager hyung tanpa melihat kearah Yunho

"Mianhae hyung-ah, saranghae-yo" Yunho berkata sambil membuat aegyo

"Aishhh...kau jangan ber-aegyo Yun, tidak cocok! Jika kau semanis Changmin baru lakukan aegyo" manager hyung memukul kepala Yunho

"Hyung~ kau jahat!" Yunho pura-pura merajuk, bibirnya ter-pout sempurna

"Hentikan Jung! Baiklah, aku memafkanmu" manager hyung menyerah, Yunho tahu betul cara mengembalikan mood managernya.

"Saranghae hyungie~" Yunho memeluk manager hyung lalu duduk dikursi menghadap manager hyung

"Nado big-baby, mari pesan makanan" manager hyung memanggil waiters untuk memesan makanan dan minuman.

Mereka menutuskan untuk makan terlebih dahulu baru membicarakan kerjaan. Setelah selesai makan, manager hyung mengeluarkan map dari tasnya.

"Ini kontrak untuk pekerjaanmu di jepang itu, jika kau menyetujuinya cepat tanda tangan karna pihak produksi memajukan jadwal acaranya, jadi lusa kau harus berangkat ke jepang. Kau sudah memikirkannya kan?" manager hyung menyerahkan map yang berisi kontrak kerja itu kepada Yunho

Yunho tampak berpikir sejenak "Sebenarnya aku ingin menolaknya hyung, tapi sekarang aku berubah pikiran, aku akan men-tanda tanganinya" Yunho mengambil kontrak itu dan menandatanganinya segera.

Sebenarnya Yunho tidak ingin pekerjaan ini, dia akan pergi sendiri tanpa Changmin-nya. Ini pertama kalinya dia ke Jepang tanpa Changmin, tapi mengingat Changmin tidak membutuhkannya lagi sepertinya pekerjaan ini terlalu sayang untuk ditolak.

"Hmmm...bisakah aku berangkat besok saja hyung, lagipula besok aku masih free kan?" ucap Yunho sambil menyerahkan map itu pada manager hyung lagi.

"Kau yakin Yun-ah? Dongsaengmu bahkan belum tau, hari ini jadwalnya sampai malam. Dia akan mengamuk jika tidak diberitahu"

"Aku akan memberitahunya nanti hyung, tenang saja" Yunho tersenyum meyakinkan manager hyung

"Huh...baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan persiapkan semua untuk keberangkatanmu besok. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang"

"Gomawo hyung-ah. Kajja!"

~HoMin~

Matahari telah meninggi tapi seorang namja manis masih saja bergelung dalam selimutnya. Sinar matahari yang telah menyapa melalui celah kain gorden pun tidak mampu mengganggu tidurnya sama sekali.

Ting tong...Ting tong...Ting tong

Suara bel menggema daritadi, tapi tidak ada respon dari si empunya kediaman.

Ting tong...Ting tong

Suara bel masih saja tidak mau berhenti berbunyi, dan nampaknya usaha orang yang gigih menekan bel itu tidaklah sia-sia, akhirnya si putri tidur mau juga meninggalkan alam mimpinya.

Ting tong...Ting tong

'Aishhh...siapa yang bertamu sepagi ini? Mengganggu saja!' inner Changmin menggerutu.

*Hey chwang, lihatlah keluar. Ini sudah siang! -_-

"Ne...tunggu sebentar" Changmin beranjak dari ranjangnya menuju pintu utama, dia keluar hanya menggunakan boxer. Terlalu malas untuk sekedar memakai baju atasan.

KNOCK!

Pintu terbuka, nampaklah tukang pos yang kaget melihat penampilan Changmin tapi dia segera sadar dan segera memamerkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Annyeonghaseyo tuan, ada paket untuk anda, mohon diterima dan tanda tangan disini" ucap tukang pos menyerahkan paket Changmin

Changmin menyerngitkan dahinya bingung tapi tetap menerima paket tersebut dan juga menandatangani kertas kecil yang disodorkan tukang pos padanya.

"Kamsahaminda" ucap Changmin setelah sadar dia belum mengucapkan terima kasih

"Ne...saya permisi dulu" ucap tukang pos tersenyum kemudian berbalik pergi melanjutkan tugasnya.

"Paket apa ini? Awas saja kalau tidak penting akan aku bakar pengirimnya, mengganggu tidurku saja!" Changmin bermonolog, dia mengguncang-guncangkan paketnya penasaran sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar, Changmin duduk bersila diatas ranjang dengan paket dipangkuannya, dia membuka paket itu tidak sabaran, setelah terbuka bibirnya melengkung keatas melihat isinya. Segera Changmin mengambil ponselnya mulai berkirim pesan pada seseorang.

To: Kyu-mbul

Kyu...kau memang benar-benar sahabat terbaikku, saranghae love :*

From: Kyu-mbul

Apa maksudmu Chwang? Jangan bilang kau mulai menyukaiku? Aku tau aku ini tampan, tapi ingat sumpah kita yang akan bersahabat sampai mati, kau tidak boleh begini Chwang.

To: Kyu-mbul

Arghh...aku ingin memukulmu Kyu! Apa kau memang sebodoh ini? Aku tidak menyukaimu pabo, never! aku hanya ingin berterimakasih atas game yang kau kirimkan ini, mengapa tidak bilang dari kemarin2 huh? Mau memberiku kejutan? Tak tahukah kau, aku sangat kesal karna game ini?

From: Kyu-mbul

Kkkkkkk~ ternyata begitu, pesanmu itu benar-benar bikin salah paham. Ehh...tapi aku tidak mengirimi mu game, kau yakin itu dariku?

To: Kyu-mbul

Don't be silly Cho! Tentu saja ini darimu, ini semua kan game pesananku yang kemarin ingin aku ambil ke dorm mu.

From: Kyu-mbul

OMG...aku lupa Chwang. Itu memang game pesananmu tapi bukan aku yang mengirimnya. Pasti Yunho hyung, kemarin dia ke dorm mengambil gamemu. Dia bilang kau sangat ingin game itu, tapi kau sibuk jadi tidak bisa mengambilnya sendiri, makanya dia yang ambilkan karna dia free hari itu. Tapi kenapa dia mengirimkannya? kenapa tidak kasih langsung ya?

Changmin membeku setelah membaca pesan dari Kyuhyun, dia segera membongkar paketnya berharap menemukan petunjuk untuk menjawab kebingungannya. Dia menemukan sebuah amplop dan segera membukanya. Air matanya jatuh setelah membaca satu kata dikertas itu

 _"Mianhae"_

Benar-benar hanya satu kata yang tertulis disana. Pikiran Changmin langsung berkelana mengingat kejadian hari itu. Dan tangisnya makin menjadi setelah mengingat kata-kata yang dilontarkannya pada hyung-nya, dia tidak sadar telah berkata seburuk itu.

Changmin segera mengambil ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi hyung-nya. Dia sadar sangat keterlaluan hari itu, Changmin ingin meminta maaf.

'Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada diluar jangkauan, cobalah-'

"Arghhh" Changmin berteriak kesal mendengar hanya suara operator yang menjawab, bukan hyung-nya. Tangisnya yang mulai mereda kembali deras membasahi pipinya.

'Sebenarnya kemana dia? Bukannya hari ini juga libur, kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif?' batin Changmin bertanya gelisah.

Ditengah kegalauan dan isak tangisnya, ponsel Changmin berbunyi, ada pesan. Changmin langsung membukanya berharap itu dari hyung-nya.

From: Kyu-mbul

Chwang...kenapa tidak membalasku? Kau membuatku khawatir. Kau tau, aku sangat sibuk jadi jangan membuatku takut.

Changmin kecewa, ternyata pesan dari Kyuhyun. Dia lupa membalas pesan Kyuhyun tadi, terlalu sedih hingga melupakan sahabatnya dan membuatnya khawatir. Changmin pun mulai mengetik membalas pesan Kyuhyun

To: Kyu-mbul

Mianhae Kyu, aku sangat senang karna game-game ini jadi lupa membalasmu, hehe maafkan aku ne? *peace* Saranghae love, jangan khawatirkan aku, aku baik-baik saja.

Ps: aku mau berkencan dengan game ku dulu, byebye kyu-mbul :*

From: Kyu-mbul

Aishhh...kau ini! Ne...aku maafkan. Nado saranghae, bye tiang listrik :*

Ps: kau harus mentraktirku karna telah membuatku khawatir!

Changmin tertawa kecil membaca pesan Kyuhyun, dia bukannya ingin berbohong tapi Kyuhyun sedang sibuk, tidak mungkin dia membicarakan masalahnya sekarang, itu hanya akan membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

~HoMin~

Suasana berbeda terjadi di kamar maknae TVXQ pagi ini, dia bangun cepat dan segera bersiap-siap. Pukul 7 dia sudah siap dan sedang memakan sarapannya, padahal manager hyung baru akan menjemputnya pukul 8. Dia sangat bersemangat (read: penasaran) sebab kemarin saat dia menelpon manager hyung menanyakan Yunho, manager hyung malah bilang "Apa Yunho belum memberitahu mu? dia tidak memberitahu mu?"

Hal ini sukses membuat maknae kita tercinta bingung, dia mendesak manager hyung untuk memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi manager hyung bilang "Sabar Changmin-ah, aku akan memberitahumu besok, sekarang nikmati saja libur mu" dan mematikan sambungan telponnya. Hey! Siapa yang bisa menikmati liburan jika dikepalamu dipenuhi banyak pertanyaan.

Setelah selesai sarapan, Changmin bergerak gelisah menunggu manager hyung, dia mondar mandir didepan sofa merutuki pergerakan jam yang sangat lamban, bahkan TV yang menampilkan makhluk kotak kuning kesukaan hyung-nya pun tidak berhasil membuatnya tertarik. Changmin benar-benar ingin segera bertemu manager hyung dan memberondolnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang memenuhi otaknya dari kemarin.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Changmin berbunyi, manager hyung menelpon, langsung saja changmin mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa hyung?" Changmin bertanya tergesa-gesa.

 _"Apanya yang ada apa Min-ah? kau sudah siap kan? Aku akan menjemputmu keatas, tunggu disana arraso?"_

"Hyung sudah sampai? biar aku saja yang kebawah, hyung tunggu saja disana" Changmin melirik jam ditangannya, ternyata sudah jam 8.

 _"Tidak boleh, kau yang tung-"_ ucapan manager hyung terputus, Changmin mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Changmin segera mengambil backpack nya di sofa, memakai sepatunya asal-asalan, dia bergegas turun kebawah, nyaris berlari, bahkan Changmin hampir menggunakan tangga darurat karna tidak sabaran menunggu lift.

"Hyung~" Changmin melambaikan tangannya ketika menemukan manager hyung diparkiran kemudian berlari menghampiri manager hyung.

"Kau kenapa Min-ah? Kau begitu merindukanku? bahkan kita tidak berjumpa hanya sehari" tanya manager hyung pada Changmin yang masih terengah-engah usai berlari

Changmin mendelik kesal mendengar perkataan manager hyung.

"Isshh...percaya diri sekali! Aku tidak merindukanmu hyung, aku hanya ingin segera bertanya padamu, otakku bisa pecah jika tidak segera betanya, makanya aku jadi begini"

"Kau sungguh tega Changminnie" ucap manager hyung memegang dadanya pura-pura sakit hati

"Aishh...sudahlah hyung, ayo masuk mobil, banyak yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" ucap Changmin segera memasuki mobil

Manager hyung mengikuti Changmin memasuki mobil, dia duduk dibelakang bersama Changmin, tau maknae TVXQ ini akan bertanya serius padanya.

"So, jelaskan padaku semuanya hyung" Changmin bertanya setelah mobil melaju dijalan, dia menatap manager hyung serius, menyatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin bercanda.

"Huftt...baiklah, baiklah" manager hyung menyerah dengan tatapan Changmin, dia mulai menceritakan semuanya.

"M-mwo? Apa-apaan ini? Mengapa Yunho hyung tidak bilang padaku?" Changmin shock setelah mendengarkan cerita manager hyung, dia masih tidak percaya.

"Aku juga bingung Changminnie, dia bilang akan memberitahu mu langsung, makanya aku tidak memberitahu mu, mungkin Yunho lupa karna sibuk packing" manager hyung menjelaskan dengan hati-hati, takut Changmin akan mengamuk jika salah ucap

Changmin sungguh kesal, apa hyung-nya itu tidak menganggapnya lagi? Tapi tiba-tiba pikirannya teringat note yang dituliskan hyung-nya kemarin, apa hyung-nya itu benar-benar menanggapi serius perkataannya? Pantas saja sejak saat itu sikapnya berubah. Kekesalan Changmin langsung lenyap digantikan penyesalan yang sangat dalam.

"Arraso hyung, lagi pula ini semua salahku" lirih Changmin hampir tidak terdengar

"Tidak Changmin-ah, ini bukan salahmu, Yunho itu memang pelupa, kau tau sendiri kan?" manager hyung mencoba menyemangati Changmin, dia sungguh heran melihat tingkah Yunho, tidak biasanya Yunho begini, Yunho tidak pernah lupa jika itu menyangkut Changmin.

"Nanti kita hubungi Yunho, okay? sekarang kau harus semangat menjalani aktivitasmu, kau tidak mau membuat fans mu khawatir kan?" manager hyung terus menyemangati karna Changmin masih terlihat murung.

"Ne hyung, aku tidak mau" Changmin berkata sambil mencoba memaksakan senyumnya

Manager hyung hanya mengusap-usap bahu Changmin menenangkan, dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada 'anak' asuhnya, bertanya pun percuma. Dia yakin jika masalahnya besar pasti mereka akan cerita padanya, dia hanya perlu menunggu. Jika tidak berarti itu hanya masalah sepele.

~HoMin~

Hari itu dan seterusnya memang Changmin tetap bekerja dengan profesional, tetap tersenyum dan tetap menjahili orang yang bisa dijahilinya, dia tidak ingin membuat semua orang khawatir. Dia menghilangkan semua beban pikirinnya ketika bersama orang banyak, tapi ketika dia sendirian masalah itu langsung menyeruak dipikirannya. Bagaimana tidak, dia selalu mencoba menghubungi Yunho sejak hari itu tapi Yunho tidak pernah sekalipun menjawabnya, Yunho hanya mengirimkan pesan mengatakan sedang sangat sibuk.

 _"Mianhae Changmin, aku sangat sibuk jadi tidak bisa menjawab telponmu, jika sudah tidak sibuk akan aku hubungi, sekarang aku harus kembali bekerja, bye!"_

Begitu terus setiap kali Changmin menghubunginya, tapi nyatanya Yunho tidak pernah menghubungi changmin balik. Sudah lebih seminggu mereka seperti itu. Changmin sangat merindukan hyung-nya.

 **One week later**

Yunho sedang menonton TV sambil makan ice cream Strawberry di sofa, sesekali dia tergelak melihat tingkah lucu makhluk kuning kesukaannya di TV. Ya! Hari ini Yunho tidak ada kerja, pekerjaannya telah selesai kemarin. Jangan tanyakan kenapa dia masih bersantai di apartementnya dijepang dan tidak langsung balik ke Korea, karna dia pun tidak tahu alasannya. *Benarkah begitu Yun? Kau benar-benar tidak tau?

Ting...Tong...Ting...Tong

Suara bel menghentikan kegiatan Yunho, dia segera beranjak dari sofa menuju pintu, tangannya masih menggendong mangkuk ice cream, sesekali menyuapkan ke mulutnya.

Yunho membuka pintu tanpa melihat interkom, kebiasaan uri leader memang seperti itu. Tapi setelah pintu terbuka dia merutuki kebiasaannya.

"Annyeong Yunho-hyung" ucap tamu itu tersenyum sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya

"Chawangmimn" ucap Yunho tidak jelas, dimulutnya masih terdapat sendok ice cream. Saking shock-nya dia tidak ingat melepas sendok-nya.

Changmin berdecak sebal kemudian mengambil sendok itu dari mulut Yunho, menyanduk sesendok ice cream lalu memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Wajah Changmin menyerngit lucu saat cairan dingin itu masuk kemulutnya.

"Sudah sering aku bilang, jangan makan ice cream pagi-pagi hyung. Aku yakin kau belum sarapan dan malah makan ini" Changmin mengambil mangkuk ice cream dari Yunho

Yunho masih membeku ditempat, dia masih kaget. Masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

'Mungkin aku terlalu merindukannya makanya jadi berhalusinasi begini, pasti begitu. Jika aku menutup mata dia akan menghilang' Yunho berkata dalam hati dan kemudian memejamkan matanya

"Kau tidak berhalusinasi hyung, ini benar-benar aku, Shim Changmin!" ucap Changmin seakan tahu isi pikiran hyung-nya.

Yunho membuka matanya, benar saja Changmin masih berdiri didepan pintu, tidak menghilang. Yunho mengejap-gerjapkan matanya bingung. Changmin yang geram melihatnya, mencium pipi Yunho kilat berharap bisa menyadarkannya tapi bukannya sadar Yunho malah makin membeku.

"Aishh...sudahlah aku mau masuk, bawakan koperku" Changmin menabrak Yunho yg menghalangi pintu kemudian masuk sambil memakan ice cream.

Yunho langsung tersadar setelah ditabrak Changmin, dia memegang pipinya yang barusan dicium Changmin. Dia benar-benar belum bisa percaya ini. Tapi teriakan Changmin dari dalam membuatnya mau tidak mau percaya . Yunho segera mengangkut koper Changmin dan masuk mengikuti Changmin.

Nampak Changmin duduk disofa masih memakan ice cream-nya sambil menonton TV yang masih menampilkan aksi makhluk kotak kuning. Yunho hanya berdiri menatap Changmin, bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Kau hanya akan berdiri disana sepanjang hari hyung? Cepat duduk" Changmin berkata tanpa menoleh pada Yunho

"N-ne" Yunho duduk disamping Changmin gugup, bahkan mengambil space yang besar dari Changmin

"Kau aneh, kau menghindariku Yunho! Kau kenapa? Marah?" Changmin meletakkan mangkuk ice cream-nya di meja agak keras, jengah melihat tingkah Yunho. Lihat saja, bahkan Yunho hanya menunduk bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Oke...aku minta maaf. Saat itu aku hanya sedikit emosi..uhh oke, aku sangat marah saat itu. Aku tau aku sangat keterlaluan, aku menyesal, aku benar-benar tidak sadar telah berucap sekejam itu, aku tidak tau setan apa yang telah merasuki ku. Aku mohon jangan seperti ini hyung, aku bisa mati jika kau terus seperti ini. Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae" Changmin memohon menangkupkan kedua tangannya menghadap Yunho yang masih menunduk.

'Bukankah setan itu dirinya? Mana mungkin dia dirasuki' inner Yunho berkata geli mendengar perkataan panjang Changmin. Anak ini benar-benar!

"Bukan aku yang meninggalkan mu, kau yang ingin meninggalkanku" lirin Yunho kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap dongsaeng-nya.

"Aku tidak sungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan itu hyung. Lihat saja, kau bahkan baik-baik saja tanpa aku, sedangkan aku sekarat disini. Jadi maafkan aku ne?" Changmin berucap _lebay_. Dia juga ikut menatap hyung-nya.

Yunho susah payah menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan Changmin, dongsaengnya mana pernah _lebay_ begitu. tapi dia harus tetap memasang poker face-nya.

"Ayolah Yun, kau sangat suka melihat aku memohon begini? Baiklah, kau ingin aku bersujud dikaki mu juga? Aku lakukan!"

Changmin beranjak dari sofa berniat ingin bersujud dikaki Yunho, tapi sebuah tangan lebih dulu menariknya dan kemudian memeluknya erat.

GREP...

"Aku memaafkanmu Changmin-ah, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah marah padamu, aku hanya menuruti kemauan-mu agar kau tidak meninggalkan ku juga. Aku tidak sanggup membayangkan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, aku sekarang hanya punya kau Min-ah"

"Kau tau hyung? Aku juga" ucap Changmin kemudian membalas pelukan Yunho

"Kau tau? Aku tidak baik-baik saja tanpa mu, tidak hanya sekarat tapi aku sudah mati, aku mematikan hatiku"

Changmin tersenyum sedih mendengar ucapan Yunho, tidak menyangka kemarahan bodoh-nya sampai membuat mereka begini. Changmin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukannya merasakan pergerakan kepala Changmin.

"Hmmm...h-hyung"

"Wae?" ucap Yunho singkat, dia masih sibuk menghirup aroma Changmin, bahkan bibirnya sudah menempel diceruk leher Changmin

"Se-sak hyung"

"Ehh...mianhae baby" Yunho langsung melepaskan pelukannya, tidak sadar pelukannya terlalu erat. Yunho hanya sangat merindukan Changmin.

"Uhmm...maksudku mianhae Changmin-ah" Yunho merutuki dirinya yg tidak bisa merubah kebiasaannya memanggil Changmin "baby". tapi wajar kan, mana mungkin bisa berubah secepat itu.

"Tidak apa hyung, dan kau boleh memanggilku apa saja" Changmin berucap malu-malu, pipinya sedikit merona

"Kau yakin baby?"

Changmin mengangguk yakin

"Dan juga jika aku mulai berkata kasar lagi, tolong bungkam saja mulutku ini hyung, aku heran kenapa aku bisa punya mulut setajam ini?" ucap Changmin sambil memukul mulutnya pelan

"Kau baru sadar jika mulutmu benar-benar tajam baby? Sudah berapa orang hatinya berdarah karna mulut tajam-mu itu" Yunho tertawa kecil melihat Changmin yang mulai cemberut, bibirnya mengerucut menggemaskan

"Aishhh...sudah jangan bahas lagi" Changmin makin cemberut melihat Yunho yg masih saja tertawa

"Baiklah, tapi boleh aku membungkam mulutmu seperti ini?" Yunho menarik Changmin lalu mencium bibirnya lembut.

Yunho menempelkan bibirnya, melumat bibir Changmin sekilas lalu melepaskannya. Hanya ciuman sederhana tapi sukses membuat Changmin melebarkan mata bambinya, tubuhnya membeku seketika.

"Bagaimana? Boleh aku membungkam mulutmu seperti itu?" Yunho bertanya lagi karna tidak mendapatkan jawaban dari Changmin

"..."

"Hey baby, are you okay?" Yunho menggerakkan tangannya didepan wajah Changmin dan berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Changmin

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan hah?" ucap Changmin langsung memegang bibirnya

"Apa? Bukannya aku sudah bertanya?" Yunho hanya menjawab santai, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Maksudku bukan membungkam yang seperti itu, kau benar-"

"Ingat, kau duluan yang menciumku tadi, jadi jangan salahkan aku" Yunho memotong ucapan Changmin, membuat Changmin menganga mendengar ucapannya.

"Kapan aku mencium...Aishhhh" Changmin memukul kepalanya ketika teringat kejadian di pintu tadi, merutuki sikapnya yang mencium pipi Yunho asal. Lupa kalau hyung-nya itu adalah beruang mesum.

Changmin masih menggerutu kesal, bibirnya ter-pout sempurna. Changmin memalingkan wajahnya, tangannya menyilang didepan dada. *Merajuk eoh?

Yunho yang gemas melihat tingkah Changmin langsung menariknya dan membawanya kedalam pelukannya lagi.

"Saranghae baby, Sarangahae Changmin-ah"

Yunho melebarkan matanya setelah sadar akan ucapannya. Dia terlalu bahagia hingga keceplosan begitu.

"..."

Yunho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya ketika Changmin hanya diam saja, dia bahkan memejamkan matanya, takut setelah ini Changmin akan jijik dan menolaknya.

Sedangkan Changmin, dia kaget mendengar pengakuan Yunho. Changmin tahu cinta yang dimaksud hyung-nya itu bukan cinta hyung-dongsaeng seperti yang biasa mereka umbar. Changmin berpikir, mulai menanyakan hatinya sendiri, mencari tahu apa yang dirasakannya terhadap Yunho.

"Aku tahu ini menjijikan untukmu, tapi aku hanya ingin jujur. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku karna ini, aku bisa menghapusnya, aku berjanji!"

Yunho merutuki ucapannya yang spontan menyatakan perasannya pada Changmin, mereka baru saja baikan, seharusnya dia bisa menyimpan perasaan ini selamanya. Tapi Yunho juga ingin jujur, makanya dia tidak berusaha menyangkal ucapan spontannya.

"..."

didalam diamnya, Changmin sedang berpikir keras, dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya, tapi dia juga tidak bisa kehilangan Yunho. Ingatkan tadi dia bilang dia sekarat? Apakah itu berarti dia punya perasaan yang sama dengan Yunho?

"Please katakan sesuatu baby, jangan diam begini. Kau membuatku takut, lebih baik kau memarahiku saja" Yunho memohon, tangannya makin erat memeluk Changmin

Changmin tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan pelukan Yunho yang makin erat.

"Uhmm...aku rasa aku juga tidak bisa kehilanganmu hyung, aku akan segera mencintai-mu. Nado saranghae Yunho" Changmin tersenyum yakin, telah berhasil menemukan jawabannya. kemudian membalas pelukan Yunho.

"Jeongmal? Kau serius Changminnie?" Yunho melepas pelukannya lalu menatap Changmin tepat dimatanya mencari kebenaran.

Changmin hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum manis membalas ucapan Yunho

"Gomawo baby, gomawo-yo" Yunho memeluk Changmin lagi, dia sangat bahagia.

"Sudah hyung, sesak" ucap Changmin memukul pelan bahu Yunho

Yunho tertawa melepaskan pelukannya, tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu, senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai.

"Uhmm baby, berarti mulai sekarang aku boleh menyumpal mulutmu seperti tadi?" Yunho bertanya sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Changmin

"Terserah!" Changmin blushing, pipinya memerah.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Changmin bergegas meninggalkan Yunho menuju kamarnya. Changmin salah tingkah. Yunho tertawa keras melihat tingkah Changmin, sungguh menggemaskan.

"Aigoo...Changminnie sangat menggemaskan jika malu-malu begitu" monolog Yunho kemudian menyusul Changmin ke kamarnya.

"Changminnie, ayo kita sarapan diluar"

 **END**

Author Note:

Hai everyone...annyeong ^^ aku author baru dan anggota baru Ffn juga (baru bikin account, hihi XD)

author masih amatiran, jadi maklum aja ya klo ceritanya pas-pas'an alias kurang menarik

aku sebenarnya jarang bikin cerita/fiksi, itupun bikinnya karna tugas XD tapi karena minimnya ff HoMin jadi aku putuskan untuk mencoba bikin ff, aku terlalu cinta sama HoMin couple sih :D

dan juga sebenarnya aku gak terlalu paham main di Ffn, aku biasanya keliaran di Aff, tapi baru-baru ini kakak aku Chwangminnie (itu username dia di Aff, aku lupa nanya username dia di Ffn *tepok jidat*) ngajarin aku main di Ffn, makasih ya kak Chwang :* ternyata emang ribet banget bikin account disini kak, publish ceritanya juga :'( tapi akhirnya aku bisa :D

Dan karna author masih amatiran, kritik dan saran dari readers sangat dibutuhkan. So, please drop your comment ^^

Love and Peace ^^


End file.
